


Line Up Your Sights

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [1]
Category: Common Law
Genre: 2nd POV - Wes, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e05 The T Word, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You exhale slowly and line up your sights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line Up Your Sights

You breathe in, start to count your heartbeats, rest the muzzle against the column.

_**Travis sucks and nibbles at the hollow of your throat before moving downwards.** _

You exhale slowly, line up the sights.

_**You throw your head back as Travis does that thing with his tongue that completely unmakes you.** _

It’s not until Jason has his gun aimed at Travis’ head that you pull the trigger. And then Travis is looking over his shoulder and he sees you and he’s dancing the line between grateful and  _shitshitshit._

_**You pull him up for a kiss and flip your positions, burying yourself in everything he’s offering.** _

“I would’ve pulled the trigger,” he says.

_**It’s hard and fast and rough and you swallow each other’s screams.** _

“I know,” you look at him, “I was there to make sure you didn’t have to.”

_**Afterwards, you fall asleep entangled in each other - Travis carding his fingers through your hair as you nuzzle into the crook of his neck.** _

 

End.


End file.
